1. Technical Field
This invention relates to therapeutic leg and foot braces and more particularly to leg stabilization and alignment apparatus that are used in connection with such braces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Orthotic foot and ankle braces are used for immobilizing and stabilization of the leg, ankle and foot. Individuals that suffer with a xe2x80x9cVarusxe2x80x9d condition which is the turning in of the foot so that the patient walks on the side of the foot have special need for leg stabilization. It has been determined that by applying corrective pressure at specific points will stabilize the subtalar which will prevent calcaneal varus. Such orthotic leg and foot braces typically have prefabricated foot and leg engagement portion with multiple soft flexible fastening or support straps. Given the nature of such attachment straps they are not capable of restricting the translateral mount of the leg and ankle indicated in the Varus condition, as noted. By providing an adjustable rigid contoured extension from the leg engagement portion of the brace, leg movement is restricted assisting in the stable lateral alignment of the leg and foot heretofore not available in such brace configurations.
Prior art devices do not address this problem in combination with an ankle and foot orthosis brace, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,942, 5,843,010, 5,897,520, 6,056,713 and applicant""s own U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,858.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,942, a customized foot orthosis is disclosed having a back portion and a front portion secured continuously on the foot, ankle and lower leg portion of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,010 is directed to a heel and ankle appliance in which multiple support straps provide in combination an ankle and foot leg support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,520 claims a unitary dorsal night splint in which a rigid upright member is secured around the patient""s ankle and foot and lower leg portion. Ankle splints extend on each side of the ankle and wrap there around.
A moldable custom fitted ankle brace is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,713 in which moldable thermoplastic is shaped around the foot and ankle of the patient. Fastening straps extend about the brace elements and the ankle and the foot holding the brace in place.
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,858 illustrates a compound adjustable ankle and foot orthosis brace which provides a contoured leg support portion adjustably interconnected to a foot enclosure and walking pad.
A leg restraint and alignment device for use on a foot and ankle brace to restrict leg and ankle from transverse deflection which causes the foot to turn in and rotate during walking. The leg restraint and alignment device comprises an armature that is selectively secured on the leg portion of the orthotic brace. A contoured portion of the armature extends outwardly along one side of the brace which is secured to the leg portion of the brace. The leg restraint and alignment device is removably adapted to be inverted and secured to the opposite side of the leg portion so as to engage the opposite side of the leg within the leg brace preventing the foot from axial rotation during walking.